zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Still Got Time
Still Got Time is a song recorded by singer and songwriter Zayn alongwith Canadian singer and rapper PartyNextDoor. Zayn announced the single through social media. It was originally intended to be the lead single from his second studio album, Icarus Falls.ZAYN Releases New Single “Still Got Time” Featuring Partynextdoor However, "Dusk Till Dawn" replaced it as the lead single, which was also replaced by "Let Me". This song, along with "Dusk Till Dawn" were omitted from the standards album's final track listing but appear as Japanese exclusive bonus tracks. The standalone single was officially released on March 24, 2017 and was sent to radio March 28, 2017. Background The song was announced on March 21, 2017 through Zayn's official Instagram account. A 10 second instrumental snippet was also shared through his Twitter. The song premiered on numerous iHeart Radio Stations March 23, 2017 at 7 PM Eastern time. The song, produced by Murda Beatz and Frank Dukes,Zayn Malik Drops New Single With PartyNextDoor, 'Still Got Time': Listen Zayn and Partynextdoor Connect on "Still Got Time" has been described by The Fader as "dancehall-inspired pop music with slow, tropical beat"Listen To Zayn and PARTYNEXTDOOR’s New Song “Still Got Time” and by Entertainment.ie as "a smooth, finger-clicking slice of AutoTuned r'n'b."Zayn Malik's new song 'Still Got Time' is a million miles from his 1D days - hear it now Lyrics Music Video Background The video was filmed in Zayn's four million pound North London mansion and reportedly the party kept neighbours up until 4am. The director of the video, Calmatic, has revealed that the rocking house party was no set up - it was just the 'wildest house party'. Calmatic explained: "I was asleep in LA when I got a call from Zayn's management at 7 am. They told me to hop on the next flight to London. It was my first time in London so I didn't know what to expect. When I got there we met at his crib and he said he wanted to throw the wildest house party imaginable. So we invited everyone we knew and let the cameras roll. The rest is history." The party certainly does look wild as young bright things pour tequila down their throats straight from the bottle and one boy even skateboards through the house. There are plenty of sexually charged moments as topless girls turn their back to the camera and bodies writhe on the floor, which made the video being labeled as NSFW. Lyric Video The official lyric video was released on youtube via Zayn's VEVO account on March 24, 2017. Remix versions Reception Writing for Billboard, Taylor Weather said: "Malik's latest song is a hopeful (and seriously catchy) anthem for the girls who aren't quite as lucky as Hadid." He also noted its "groovy electronic, guitar-plucked beat"Zayn Malik Drops New Single With PartyNextDoor, 'Still Got Time': Listen Quinn Moreland, assistant editor at Pitchfork compared "Still Got Time" to Drake's "Passionfruit" due to its 'tropical-house inspired production'. She also commented that Zayn 'even sounds like he's having a good time.'“Still Got Time” [ft. PARTYNEXTDOOR] Jordan Sargent from SPIN also praised the singer's vocals, commenting that while "purring over a typically great, abstract guitar loop, Zayn sounded relaxed and at ease trying to convince a girl that she's too young to be worried about love".“Dusk Till Dawn” Won’t Make You Any More Excited About His Music Many have compared the song with The Rugrats theme songPeople Are Comparing ZAYN's New Song With The Rugrats Theme Tune & We Can Totally See Why as well as with Drake's works.Listen: Zayn Malik drops Drake-inspired new single Still Got Time References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 releases Category:Zayn Malik Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Collaborations Category:Icarus Falls songs